


Nine Months of Struggle (Remake)

by sherry747 (paularium)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg, Pureblood Vampire Kiryuu Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paularium/pseuds/sherry747
Summary: Remake "He might be depressed," said Aido. "Why would he be depressed? He's pregnant." Kaname replied. "Well, depression is actually not uncommon- around 10-20% of expectant mothers suffer from prenatal depression." Sequel of Make it Through.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. First Month

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story might look familiar to you and you may have seen this story floating around somewhere. This is because Nine Months of Struggle has already been published before (FF.net). Unfortunately for me, I can no longer access my original account mintry1295 (FF.net). I have always wanted to go back and finish my stories but I did not have the motivation to do so before. I might also cross-post all of my stories here from my old FF.net account.
> 
> This is a sequel of Make It Through (mintry1295 in FF.net)  
> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This is merely a fan-made fiction  
> Pairing: Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu  
> Other Notes: MPreg

"Congratulations Zero-sama!"

Zero just sighed at the sight of the smiling Night Class students. Apparently, the birth of a new pureblood is a really big deal in the Vampire World, not to mention that it was a Kuran as well. He had been congratulated to many times to count ever since the news came out and it was starting to get on his nerves. Many has expressed their excitement about the upcoming Kuran heir, even Ruka who he was sure harbored some kind of lingering bitterness towards him due to her infatuation with Kaname. He figured Kain had something to do with that considering that he had seen them hanging out together on more than one occasion.

"Oh Zero! I can't wait!" Yuuki gushed in obvious excitement. "You're going to be a father!"

The carrier smiled a little at his sister in all but blood. _'At least she didn't say mother,'_

"Yeah..." Still, in his mind, Zero was in doubt whether he can go through it.

* * *

It was a nice weekend but instead of enjoying the outside, Zero chose to lock himself inside his and Kaname's rooms. He was on his way to the stables to have a peaceful nap in the company of his horse, White Lily but the amount of well-wishers he had passed by had ruined his good mood. And so, he retreated back to their rooms, grumbling under his breath as he did so. _It was just a baby_. He couldn't understand why everyone was so... happy about it. Perhaps he could understand if he could also feel the same amount of happiness and excitement as everyone. But no matter how hard he thought of it, or search for his feelings, he just didn't have the same enthusiasm as the others about his pregnancy.

"Zero." Kaname's voice broke through his thoughts.  
"Hm?"  
"We have to hold a gathering soon to announce your pregnancy," The pureblood said carefully. He had been treading on thin-ice around the ex-hunter recently. It was obvious to him of course that Zero was becoming a little irritated on how his pregnancy was suddenly the talk of the town but there was not much he could do about it.

Zero had to stop himself from sighing. He had been doing that a lot lately. Why he fell for a pureblood knowing that they have all of their parties and gatherings, he will never know.

"Is it going to be as big as the last time?" He asked, pertaining about the party that announced him as a carrier. That party was big however, it was an amount that he could probably tolerate once more.

Kaname knew Zero hated formal gatherings and as such he will probably not like what he's going to say next.

"It needs to be a bit bigger than last time." He answered his mzate as he sat down on their bed. "It will probably be held outside the school."  
Zero turned around the bed to face Kaname, with clear irritation in his eyes. "And why is that?"  
"We are not only announcing your pregnancy, but we are also announcing our mating at the same time. We had not properly announced our union yet if you can remember,"

This time, Zero let the sigh escape from his lips. Why did he mate a pureblood again?

"So... Where?"  
Kaname was thankful of Zero's subdued response. "I have been ordering the renovation of the Kuran Manor for sometime now. I believe it will be finished by the time of the gathering."  
"Kuran... Manor?" Zero asked, not familiar with the place.  
"Our ancestral home." Kaname explained with a smile but did not delve further much to the annoyance of his mate.

* * *

When Kaname mentioned that the gathering was going to be bigger, he did not exactly say by how much. So when Zero was given a tour by a servant on the ballroom where the gathering was going to be held, he immediately cursed Kaname and his cunning tongue. The ballroom was big, really big and to think that this was just one of the two that exists in the Manor. Now he could understand why Kaname's parents opted to leave this place for a smaller home. It was just too big. Huge chandeliers were hanging from the high ballroom ceiling which was painted with delicate designs and artworks. Pale ivory columns stood along the walls with old paintings hanging between them. There were probably around 20 or so circular tables scattered around the sides glittering with golden cutlery and intricate flower pieces. The whole place was glittering from top to bottom and the polished marble floor only added to the effect.

"Zero-sama? Are you alright?" The maid beside him asked.  
Zero took in a deep breath. "Yeah... Yeah I am," And he motioned for the girl to continue.  
"Of course," The maid nodded with a smile. "As you can see Zero-sama, the ballroom had been decorated with..."

Zero tuned out the explanation of the maid and cursed his mate in his mind once more.

"Zero-sama be still!" Rima scolded lightly as she ran a brush through Zero's silver locks. The gathering will start in a few hours and Zero, being one of the reason for the said gathering, must look his best.

The petite girl had decided on putting Zero's hair up on a high ponytail for today's event, with small amounts of his hair framing the sides of his face. Zero initially wanted it to be left down in order to compensate for his stuffy clothing but Rima informed him that doing so would give an impression that seeing their 'guests' was not something worth fixing up for. The event was strictly White Tie and as much as Zero loved being lax with his clothing, he had to wear the whole formal regalia down (he had never worn a tailcoat jacket before) to the exact dot.

As Rima finished, a soft knock was heard throughout the room.

"Enter," Zero called.

The door opened and revealed Shiki in his own White Tie attire.

"Zero-sama, it's time,"

The carrier sighed and nodded.

Unlike the last time where he had to appear by himself, Zero and Kaname were expected to appear together. Rima and Shiki had already went on ahead to wait on their arrival.

"Zero," Kaname said. "Let's go."  
"Yeah, yeah,"

Kaname placed his hand on Zero's lower back which startled the carrier.

"Wha- What are you doing?!" Zero hissed.  
"What?" Kaname smirked. "I don't see anything wrong with it."  
"I-Idiot!" Zero's face turned red as he sputtered.  
Kaname unexpectedly pulled Zero towards him into a small hug. "Relax Zero," He murmured in the other's hair.

Zero blinked at the sudden intimacy and took deep breaths. He would probably never say it to Kaname's face but his mate's scent never failed to soothe him.

As Zero expected, there were a lot of guests. The ballroom was filled with different vampires wearing gorgeous dresses and fine suits and the usual chatter that came along with it. All conversations halted as soon as the the pair walked into the room.

Unlike Kaname who can keep his face blank of emotions, Zero had trouble from keeping a frown from marring his face. He never liked being the center of attention, especially when the said attention came from vampires. Most of them usually had hidden agendas behind polite smiles. Kaname, as if sensing the beginning of his mate's distress, rubbed his thumb lightly from it's place on Zero's back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight." Kaname's voice echoed throughout the ballroom.  
"Today, is a wondrous occasion. I would like to formally announce my mating with the carrier Zero Kiryuu."

Zero kept his face blank as Kaname spoke. There was no applause, not that he was expecting any but there was a small wave of hushed murmurs that registered in his ears.

"Another news we would like to share is that we are expecting a new Kuran to be born in this world." Kaname couldn't stop the smirk from showing in his face. "Zero, my mate, is pregnant."

The room fell silent for a brief second before a reserved chorus of congratulation came from the crowd. As the congratulations arose, so does the mutterings and whispers. Zero scanned the crowd discreetly to take note of possible... problems. You never know.

"Zero what the hell are you frowning about?"

The carrier looked to his right and was greeted by the sight of his twin brother Ichiru who was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Ichiru," He replied monotonously.  
Said brother raised an eyebrown at his tone, "What's eating you? It's supposed to be a happy day." He whispered lowly.

His brother was right of course. It was supposed to be a happy occasion and here he was brooding and ruining the moment. At least Kaname looks rather pleased with himself. He could practically feel the smugness rolling off of him in waves.

"Besides," Ichiru added, "You don't want then to think that you're not happy with the baby right? That would just be adding more fuel to the fire."

Zero winced a little at his brother's words. That would bring a lot of headache and trouble indeed, not only to himself but to Kaname as well.

"I doubt they could really do anything in here, but still, cheer up yeah?"  
The carrier smiled lightly at his twin, "Thanks Ichiru,"

Zero watched his twin walk away with a tiny smile on his face. Ichiru always seems to know what to say to him in times like this. He was right and it was bout time that someone gave him that speech. It was about time for him to fully accept what being mated to a pureblood (and being a pureblood himself) entails. Vampire society was all about power play- show weakness and others will have no qualms about exploiting it to their own advantage. Adjustment will take time however, he will certainly try harder, or at least, wouldn't reject the idea altogether.

"Is that so Lady Asako?" Zero distantly heard his mate's voice which put a halt in his musings.

The carrier turned to the pureblood's direction unconsciously and narrowed his eyes at the girl who was clearly trying to flirt with his mate.

_'Sorry but I can play this game too.'_

Zero walked towards Kaname in unhurried and graceful strides.

"Hey."  
Kaname turned around and the carrier could see the relief in his eyes. "Zero."

Zero gave Kaname a quick peck on the side of his lips who blinked in shock at the uncharacteristic display of affection.

_'Take that, you bitch,'_

"And who's this?" Zero faced the girl.  
"Oh, I apologize Zero-sama," The girl said with an overly sweet tone. "My name is Okuda Asako. I was having a rather enjoyable conversation with Kaname-sama."  
"I'm sure you are," Zero said. "Do you have any accompaniment this evening?"  
"I came with my brother Zero-sama,"

Kaname looked at Zero, wondering what he was up to.

"I see. I was only wondering since you haven't left my mate's side for a while and I was afraid that you may have been alone and not know anyone or if you find the party uninteresting." Zero said lightly with a sharp glint in his eyes.

The girl's eyebrow twitched a little at Zero's question. Picking one would be insulting to herself and picking the other would be insulting to the hosts, which in this case, were the two purebloods in front of her.

"Oh no, not all. Ah, there goes Aya-chan. I have been waiting for here for a while you see." She said with a strained smile. "If you'll excuse me Zero-sama, Kaname-sama."  
"Good riddance." Zero murmured lowly as he watched the girl scurry out into the crowd.

Kaname, on the other hand kept his eyes on Zero with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"What?"

The pureblood stared for a few more seconds before snaking his right hand around Zero's waist.

"O-oi!" The carrier whispered with a hiss, his cheeks turning red.  
Kaname just smirked at his mate. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

"What the hell-" Zero found himself unceremoniously thrown at their bed.

The gathering went through without a hitch, with Zero surprising everyone by having civil conversations with some of the guests. Kaname kept Zero at his hide the whole night, the hand on his waist never left for the duration of the gathering. Zero unexpectedly charmed his way through their guests not with smiles but with intelligent conversations which had, even the stuffiest of vampires, nodding in approval. Of course, in true Zero fashion, he would also throw thinly-veiled insults here and there to those whom he particularly cannot stand. And if Zero noticed Kaname's grip on his waist getting tighter and tighter as the night went on, he never commented on it.

"Wait a sec- Ah!" Zero moaned as Kaname attacked his neck with open-mouthed kisses.  
Panting slightly, he managed to push the other enough to give him a break. "What the hell's gotten into you?!"

The carrier's breath caught in his throat as he saw pure desire in his mate's eyes. They were normally dark brown in color but right now, they glowed in a mixture of red and brown. He looked wonderful like that, like his tight control on his instincts were on the verge of snapping.

"K-kaname?" He wondered what he did that made this switch in the pureblood. He was all but prim and proper just five minutes ago then he flipped a full 180 degrees upon entering their bedroom.

"You know," Kaname said in a deep voice, "Seeing you talk your way around our guests was quite... different,"

Zero's eyes widened a little. _'Oh, so that's what it is._

"I was raised to be a vampire hunter." He replied. "I know a lot about vampires, even the social aspect."  
"Oh?" Kaname raised an eyebrow at that statement. "So you mean to tell me that insulting them while still sounding polite was not just for your own amusement?" Kaname murmured hotly against his ear.  
Zero closed his eyes upon feeling his mate's breath touch the shell of his ear. "I ahh.. admit... I did get a small amount of satisfaction from it."  
The carrier unconsciously tilted his head to the side, giving Kaname access to his neck. "You'd probably kill me... if I pointed a- ahh! A gun at those assholes."  
"Kill you? No." Kaname sucked on his mating mark on Zero's neck giving the carrier a sudden rush of pleasure. "Just punish you."  
"F-fuck!" Zero's hands flew to Kaname's hair and all but grabbed tightly.  
"That too."


	2. Second Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. This is merely a fan-made fiction  
> Pairing: Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu  
> Other Notes: MPreg

"Good morning Zero-sama!" a cheerful Takuma greeted as he ate in the Moon Dormitory dining area. Today was a weekend, and Kaname was off to some meeting or another that Zero hadn't bothered to ask about.

"Your breakfast Zero-sama," Rima set a tray in front of the carrier as he sat down on his chair.  
"Thanks," he murmured.

Rima and Shiki proceeded to sit down on either side of him with trays of food of their own. Today's breakfast was simple and a commonly served meal in the dormitory. Freshly-baked bread, slices of bacon, sausages and poached egg. It seems that the chef was in a British mood this morning, too bad he was banned from tea or coffee. He was banned from caffeine in general.

He was nearly finished with breakfast when a maid came in with glasses of water and a familiar white pill. Without missing a single beat, the servant promptly dropped the tablet in the water in Zero's glass and walked away. He barely bat an eyelash at dissolving tablet. While he wasn't fond of the tablets due to their unsatisfying taste, he knew they were necessary. At least he could drink them now.

Zero grabbed the glass, now fully red, intending to drink but his hands stopped midway.

 _'Wha- it smells...'_ Zero scrunched his nose at the glass. Was it a bad batch? He swears it smells... fishier than normal. Like fresh blood that has been sitting for hours in the hot weather.

_'It stinks!'_

The carrier placed the glass back down the table with a little more force than necessary, catching the attention of others in the table.

"Zero-sama?" Rima asked. "What's wrong?"  
"I... This-" Zero felt a rush of nausea as his senses inhaled more of the smell. He quickly brought a hand on his mouth trying to keep his breakfast down.  
"Zero-sama?"

Bad idea. With his hand in his mouth, he was forced to take a breath through his nose and now that he was noticed the smell, he became hyper-aware to it and mind could register nothing else. Just one intake of breath and he could already feel the bile from the back of his throat.

The carrier quickly stood up, rattling the table and toppling his chair down in the process.

"Zero-sama!" He did not hear Rima's cry nor did he hear the girl following him as he ran to the nearest toilet room. All he could think of was to try and keep himself from vomiting on the Moon Dormitory's carpeted floors.

Zero was not surprised about the sickness. Truth be told, he had expected it. He may have been new to this whole pregnancy situation being an uninterested _male_ teenager, but even he did not have to read a book to know that it occurs during pregnancy. It doesn't matter that he is a male, it was the fact that he was carrying at all made him expect that it would occur to him as well.

 _It's normal_. His mind supplied, as he threw up, face above the toilet. He made it after all. At least he could save the maids the trouble of cleaning his puke from the floor though he was pretty sure that they have cleaned far worse than half-digested human food.

_It'll settle soon enough._

* * *

"Today's lesson is about…" Zero tried to listen to the lecturer. He really did. Now that he was no longer in the Day Class and no longer a Guardian, he no longer falls asleep in his classes. The only reason for that really is because he was always tired being awake at ungodly hours in the morning. Unlike before, he could focus and actually listen to his lectures now but most of them were things that he already knew. He was a former hunter after all and a damn good one. However, that wasn't the reason why he's having trouble paying attention in class.

Ever since he became pregnant, the Night Class kept his eyes on him in what he hope to be, an unconscious observation. It was pretty annoying. Oh he was pretty sure they weren't looking at him in malice but all the stares had become uncomfortable for the carrier. It was like when he first joined the Night Class, or, actually, it was even worse than that. And he heard their hushed whispers as well. Zero would wager that with all the hype around his pregnancy, they all had forgotten that he was a vampire as well and that he could hear them crystal clear. They weren't bad per se, but the mutterings were all about his pregnancy, him, Kaname and babies in a never-ending loop. It was getting on Zero's nerves.

 _Haven't they seen a pregnant vampire before?_ He thought to himself.

But then his traitorous mind replied.

 _They haven't seen a_ _ **male**_ _pregnant vampire before._

Zero frowned. Sometimes he himself forgets that even in the world of vampires, he was different and he wasn't sure if he liked it. The gazes in his direction felt heavy, daunting and suffocating. His head was starting to hurt, his vision was blurring and he could feel bile rising up from the back of his throat-

"I'm sorry, I need to go to the toilet," Zero muttered quickly and dashed out of the room before the teacher could even reply. He never saw the worried gaze of his mate nor did he notice him follow.

* * *

Zero threw the contents of his stomach again in the sink. He felt sick. He was sweating but he doesn't feel hot and his head still throbbed with a dull ache. He blinked his eyes tiredly and only managed to see a hazy blur. Putting a hand into the wall in front of him, Zero shook his head in an attempt to regain his sight but the haze continued and there was a mild pressure in his ears like he was drowning…

"Zero!"

Said vampire looked up and slowly, his vision cleared to saw the worried face of his mate.

"Are you alright?"

And suddenly, Zero's senses was back again. He could see Kaname frowning at him and could smell the lingering bile in the sink. He blinked for a few seconds and turned off the faucet, noticing that he had forgotten to close it off.

"I'm fine… Just morning sickness."  
Kaname looked like he didn't want to believe it. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes."

Truth be told, Zero wasn't sure if it was only that. But what else could it be?

"Kaname... can I?" Zero found himself asking even before his mind could comprehend the words. With his stomach empty, all he could feel was the hunger creeping in on his nerves. Unlike other foods, blood was something he could intake with little to no problem. And it had the great advantage of soothing down his burning throat.

The pureblood's lips twitched a little. "Of course."

Zero took the invitation without complaint. Drinking blood on the school grounds was actually against school rules. Being a former guardian, Zero knew this quite well. However, ever since they discovered the return of his bad reaction to blood tablets, they had no choice but to provide a leeway for Zero. He was carrying after all. He needed to drink both for his health and the health of his unborn child.

Kaname refused anybody to even think of feeding his mate. Vampires were possessive creatures after all, and Kaname was no exception. Drinking leaves the drinker vulnerable to attacks. It was mainly due to hunger, but drinking pretty much puts vampires into a trance-like state and the fact that Zero was carrying makes all the difference. Logically, the pureblood knew that none of the Night Class will ever betray them but his senses and instincts tells him otherwise.

"Take all that you need Zero,"

* * *

He doesn't know how many days it had been but Zero felt like utter crap. Sitting at the floor of his and his mate's shared bathroom, he tried to reign in another wave of nausea, wanting to keep his dinner inside his stomach for a change, not that he had a lot inside anyway. He's been having trouble eating lately. He couldn't eat much, well, as much as what he should be eating. He was pregnant, he was supposed to eat for two wasn't it? But there was not much he could do with his appetite.

Maybe he wasn't ready for it. He knew it was going to happen but it was not enough to prepare him for the constant onslaught of nausea and vomiting. It's been happening multiple times a day. Was it even normal to be vomiting so much? He wasn't sure but he never told Kaname about the extent of it.

"ACK! *COUGH* *COUGH*" There goes his dinner.  
"Zero?" Kaname's voice was quietly heard beyond the bathroom door.

And there goes his secret as well.

* * *

"Zero?" He quietly opened the door. Zero stopped locking it after Kaname found out about his morning sickness which was something the pureblood was thankful for.

Kaname frowned at the smell of vomit and quickly approached his mate.

"Zero... Are you okay?" He asked as he absentmindedly rubbed the carrier's back.

"N-no…" Zero muttered, too weak to retort anything. He had been throwing up a lot for the past few days and it has taken up its toll on the ex-human. He had always said that he was alright but today was different. His long silver hair and his clothes clung to his skin because of sweat, his arms and knees were shaking slightly and his throat felt like it was burning from all the times he had threw up. He was dehydrated, hungry and the he could feel beginnings of a headache invading him.

The pureblood's frown deepened.

Kaname grabbed a clean towel, put down the toilet lid and made Zero sit on it as he knelt on the ground. "I know… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you," he whispered lovingly as he wiped the sweat from his lover's face.

Zero's face was set in a frown but accepted his mate's ministrations without complaint. "K-kaname… W-water,"

The pureblood quickly did what was asked of him. Ever since Zero's morning sickness, he had ordered the maids to always leave a pitcher of water in their quarters. It didn't hurt that the doctor recommended it as well in order to avoid dehydration.

Kaname was back in their bathroom in a second, "Zero, here,"

Zero tried to grab the glass as Kaname was directing it to his mouth. He wasn't used to being taken care of or relying on others. Truthfully, he wanted to glare at the pureblood for his actions however, he really couldn't complain since he found out that his hands were still shaking. He would probably drop the glass if he held it. The carrier barely had a gulp before he was coughing loudly again.

"Zero?" Kaname placed the glass of water down and grabbed the forgotten towel to wipe his mate's mouth.

Zero however never noticed his actions and kept on coughing loudly. It could be heard from the sound and from Zero's contorted face that it hurt his throat badly. But his coughing fit would not stop and the carrier had started tearing up from the pain.

"K-kaname," Zero coughed, "I-it hurts…"

Kaname felt helpless. He was a pureblood! He was supposed to be protecting his mate and not let him be harmed. But here he was kneeling in their bathroom floor as he watched his mate cling to his shirt in pain.

"M-make it… stop…" Zero coughed and grimaced as he felt bile go up his throat once more.

The carrier quickly removed himself from the toilet and opened the lid just in time for another wave of his vomiting session. But this time, was different. As he stared at whatever was left of his meal go into the toilet, his vision started to blur and sway. Zero squinted his eyes trying to focus and clutched his head as if it could help stabilize his vision. He gripped his mate's shirt, hoping to anchor himself as he tried to will away the darkness creeping at the corners of his vision but to no avail.

"Zero!"

Zero barely noticed his mate's actions and his grip in Kaname's shirt slowly gave away as the darkness swallowed him, "Ka…name…"

"Zero!"

Kaname looked at his mate's pale face resting on his shoulder and tried to shake him awake. "Zero!"

He immediately hooked Zero's legs in his arms and carried him out of their bathroom. Kaname barked orders left and right to vampires blocking his way while carrying his mate to the infirmary as fast as he could where a doctor has been brought to oversee Zero's pregnancy.

"Where is the Doctor?!" Kaname all but snarled as he reached the infirmary.

Said doctor immediately led him to one of the infirmary beds.

"What's wrong with him?!" Kaname asked in a hurry.  
"Kaname-sama we will find out,"  
The pureblood looked at the doctor in the eye, "You will or else, your life is forfeit."

With a firm nod, the doctor turned his attention back to the unconscious carrier with two nurses in his side.

Kaname felt horrible. It was the first time he saw Zero like this – weak and unconscious. It didn't suit the ex-human at all. For the first time in his life, Kaname felt fear creep in his whole body. This was unnatural. Something was wrong with Zero and he couldn't help but link it to his pregnancy. Despite this he desperately hoped that it was not the case. He couldn't lose his unborn child but he couldn't lose Zero as well.

"Kaname, come let the doctor do its job." The fact that he never noticed Chairman Cross entering the room is a testament on how out-of-it Kaname was. "He'll be fine."

Kaname wasn't sure if that was supposed to reassure him or if Cross was reassuring himself.

* * *

"Hyperemesis gravidarum or severe morning sickness." The doctor said.

Zero was still lying in his hospital bed, sleeping, with an IV stuck in his arm.

"What caused it?" Kaname immediately asked.

The doctor sighed. "Up to this date, the cause is unknown. There are many researches about it of course and it has been suggested that a hormone called human chorionic gonadotropin or hCG has something to do with. Some also suggests that it's genetic but nobody knows for sure. Though it is not common in humans, it is not unheard of as well. With vampires, I am not too sure since our kind normally don't record cases like this."

Kaname inhaled deeply to control his irritation. "So what is the treatment?"

"For now, I have Zero-sama with an IV to re-hydrate him as well as restore electrolytes, vitamins and nutrients that he lost. Has he been eating?"

Rima was the one to answer. "Not much." She said sadly. "I tried my best to make him eat as much as possible but his appetite has been bad."

The doctor nodded. "I thought so. It seems he cannot keep food down so we'll restrict him to a liquid diet. We'll start with blood since it would be the most effective and most important one and once he's looking well enough, we'll re-introduce human food."

With a nod, Kaname dismissed the doctor and went to his mate's side. Zero looked pale, paler than normal, nearly blending in the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed.

"Be strong Zero." He whispered. "For me and for our child as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The symptoms of hyperemesis gravidarum may not be 100% accurate since it's something I have no knowledge of. I relied on google for the most part and described them in a way when I have attacks of low blood sugar since there were a few similar symptoms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
